SGA: Baby
by Kindred01
Summary: A machine on a lonely planted may have created a big problem for Rodney
1. Chapter 1

Rodney looked around the Ancient machine; he wondered how this primitive race ever kept just a beautiful design so clean and in working order. John stood on the other platform with the consol, it lit up like Christmas tree "So now what?" John asked looking at the blonde male who brought them to the temple

"Well you stand there." He said to Rodney

"Oh…right." He said as he moved to the platform to face John, he put his hand on the handles as did John and the machine started making a buzzing sound and the amber light turned blue

"What does that mean?" John asked, the boy smiled at them ad tilts his head

"It might hurt." The blonde boy grinned

"What!" Both older men said as the boy ran off

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" John yelled as the buzzing sound got louder, they tried to pull their hands free but they seem to be stuck.

John tried to pull his hands free as he did Rodney who was having a panic attack "When I get of there I will ring that boy's neck!" He cried out, just as the buzzing got deafen it stopped and the two men look at each other

"Maybe it ran out of juice?" John offered

"Yeah maybe…" He was stopped just as a red light was zipped at John first and once it was off him he fell to the floor, and then the red light fell on Rodney it was on him longer making him cry out in pain before the light was off him and he fell on the stone floor beside John.

They were rushed back to Atlantis and straight Carson and his team, they worked around John and Rodney to find out what happen to them but finding nothing wrong with them all they could do is let them rest later Elizabeth walks in to check on them "How are they?" She asked

"Well they are healthy, but I am concerned about Rodney."

"Why I thought you said they were healthy?" The red head woman asked, the doctor rubbed the back of his head and handed her his pad

"His estrogen leaves are too high for any normal male." He told her, she looked at the pad and frowned as she moved he page up and down looking at the results "And there's this." He tells her

"What is it?" she asked "A growth?" She looked at it squinting her eyes

"Ay I say it is, but look at the scans."

She slides the page across and looked at the scans of Rodney's lower abdomen and gasp "Can this be right?" She asked him as he looked back at the screen

"I think it is, I did the test three times, I even went as far as getting the machine fixed to make sure. Whatever that thing was had gotten him Pregnant."

"What about John?" She asked

"No he's clean which makes me think, they were both on the device at the same time."

"Yeah they were and?"

"What if it took one person DNA and transferred it to the other person, I mean it had to create a the interworking of the female body for this to happen and by the looks of the size of the foetus I say it speed it up by 3 month."

"Hold on are you saying that Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard is the father of Rodney's baby, that happen due to a device." She said trying to get her head around it.

"Ay I am."

"Oh god." Elizabeth said slowing her eyes "Can it be removed?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to do anything with asking them."

A few hours later

"What?" Rodney asked as he looked at his friend, the doctor looked nervous as he explained everything again

"I'm not joking Rodney you can do the scans for yourself if you like but you are ...pregnant." The sciences paled as he felt his eyes widen, John was rubbing his head also trying to get his head around it

"Ummm so this device did this?" He asked

"Ay Colonel."

"And I'm the father?" He asked, the words felt odd on his tongue as he looked between Rodney who looks like he is about to be sick and then he looked to Carson who slowly trying to back away from Rodney.

"Yes."

"Umm." John said

"Umm? Ummm is that all you can say is Ummm!" Rodney started yelling "You got me pregnant!" he yelled, John turned to look at him

"It's not like I did anything Rodney!" John said

"It's you and that bloody gene of yours, if it hadn't set the machine off…"

"Rodney that machine works whether or not you have the gene!" John told hold,

"Can we please stop yelling?" Carson said loudly enough to stop them; they froze and looked at him Rodney still looking pale "This not anyone's fault but I need to ask Rodney do you want to get rid of it?"

"No!" every one jumped at Rodney's reaction

"Are you sure?" Carson asked him

"Yes, I'm sure." They all waited for him explain more but when he didn't John ask them to leave.

Once they were gone and left them alone in the corner of the medical room, getting up the dark hair Colonel walked over to his friend and sat next to him "You want to keep it?" he asked softly

"Yes."

"Why you hate children?" John asked him, Rodney gave him a shaky chuckle and shrugged

"I don't know why I know I want to, it will the first life born in this place." He said, John placed a hand on his shoulders and patted his back

"To ask a silly question do you want me to help out?"

"That is a silly question... of course I do!" he said looking at him "I know nothing about children and even less about …about this!" He said waving his arm to himself

"Relax Rodney I was only asking, of course I'm going to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Look at SGA Standing Still, it's a one off and sort of related to this story tho I am never going to write another part to story)**

3 months later

"Will you stop sticking me with thing every time I came in here?" Rodney asked Carson when the Doctor pulled away with another syringe of blood

"Rodney you are the first pregnant male I've ever met we have no idea how this will affect you during and after, all we know you could still be able to have children after this one is born." He said, the look on Rodney's face was shocked

"If you think I am testing that for your information then you mistaking."

"I was only saying."

"Yeah yeah just check the sprog." He said as he laid back.

John walked in a moment later just as cold gel was put on Rodney's stomach "You took your time?" Rodney snapped

"Elizabeth wanted to talk to be about something." He said as he sat down "Let me guess Doc here took some more blood?"

"I'm losing more blood though him than I ever done!" Just as Carson out the ultrasound wand on Rodney's six mouths bump

"So how is John Jr doing?" The colonel said with a smile

"John Jr? Hello no, I'm carrying the kicking monster I'm naming him." The pregnant man said glaring

"Then what are you going to call him?" John asked with a smirk, looking the other way towards the screen

"John." He answered him with a blush.

Later on that day Rodney was in his room resting, his hand rubbed his bump while he works on handed on his lap top, there was a knock "Yeah?" He called out, the door open and in walked John

"How are you?" John asked, Rodney looked up at him

"You saw me only an hour ago?"

"3." John said quickly

"What?"

"3 hours ago, that is when I last saw you." The Colonel said as he sat on the bed, frowning Rodney looked at his watch and then up at John

"I knew that." He said as he put the lid down of his lap top "So what do you want?" He asked

"Been thinking."

"Oh should I be worried." He asked with a smile, John smiled back at him

"Maaaybe, I was thinking that you...I mean us should get one of the larger rooms, you me and John jr."He said

"He's not John jr…it's just John." He said "And why should we move in with you?" He asked eyeing him up

"I think it will be easier for you, if you do don't you think? You're getting closer to your date and well I would feel happier to know your closer by." John finished saying, Rodney sat there quietly for a moments looking at him

"Alright." Rodney said after a couple of moments

"Alright?"

"Alright." Rodney shrugged as he pushed himself up "But I'm not sharing a bed."

haunter eyes normal muzzle no wiskers jack-o-lantern mouth haunter spikes on back kadabra markings but in the yellow of its skin and kadabra body shape but no legs giving atention to the tail


	3. Chapter 3

**(help me out here, do I have Rodney go into labor now and have John deliver the baby oooor do I have the Rodney go pass his due date and trying everything to get the sprog out even going as far as to have sex with John.) ( Also there is pic on my DA account.) **

Due date!

Rodney cursed it was his due date and still nothing not even a twinge, but the baby happily kicking his legs out even often to remind Rodney that he is still in there playing foot ball with his bladder. John had done everything he could to keep the hormonal warpath scientist peaceful the last thing he need was for Rodney to start shooting people…again.

"JOHN GET YOUR HELL CHILD OUT OF ME!" Rodney yelled as he came out of his room looked tiered and pissed off, John looked up at him from his book at the pregnant man in front of him

"Rodney its only 10:25 in the morning we have the rest of the day don't worry." John said

"Don't worry Carson said it might happen, just sit back and enjoy your day off." John told him

"Have you notice how big I am, I am about ready to pop no joke stick am pin me and you will see!" John stood up and walked over to him and touched his stomach and gave Rodney that stupid smile that he hates but really does like "Stop that silly smile and help me get this child out of me!" John rolled his eyes

"You're not over due there is nothing I can do." He smiled at him as he watched the man huffed and walked over to the door "Rodney where are you going?" John asked

"For a walk." He said as he walked out the shared room's he and John has

"RODNEY WAIT!" John called out as he followed him out

"What?" The grumpy scientist mumbled as he turned to face John

"Come on I will walk with you." The colonel said

"Thanks."

They were on the other side of Atlantis away from medical bay and Carson' watchful eyes, there was a wince on Rodney's face making John worry and brought him over to a chair and got him to sit down "Are you okay?" John asked

"No my back is killing me and this kid keeps kicking me." He said, John placed his hand on the bump and felt his son kick

"Wow that never gets old." Rodney looked at him

"Yeah it does, you can't carry the next one." He said, the dark colonel looked up at him with a smile

"Next one?" He asked Rodney "You want to have another one with me?" The grumpy scientist eyes widen when the words of what he said sunk in and a pink blush bloomed across his face

"I...I...I mean…I just ummm…why do people touch bumps without asking they just assume you can touch it…"

"Rodney answers my question do you want to have another kid with me?"

"Yes." Came the bump after a few moments of nothing, John grinned from ear to ear that made Rodney want to slap him "Stop smiling fly boy."


	4. Chapter 4

They started to head back to their rooms, but found that the doors have stopped working "Oh you're kidding me I need to pee!" Rodney cried out as John pressed his com in his ear

"Tower this is Colonel Shepherd the doors in area 5 has stopped working."

"John sorry we see to have lost some power in that area." Elizabeth voice down the com, John looked at Rodney who seems to beside himself "We're working on the problem." She said

"John." Rodney whine as he felt another sharp pain in his side, but John was busy trying to explain to Elizabeth that he had one pregnant grouchy scientist that needs to pee. "John!" Rodney whimpered as he felt something wet down the front of his trouser "JOHN!" Rodney finely yelled, turned around John looked at him

"What?" He asked

"My waters just broke." John looked at him and then looked down at the floor where there was a puddle around McKay's feet

"Elizabeth we need those doors open now Rodney's waters have just broke." He states as his voice holds control but could slip into panic any second

"We will work as fast as we can."

John turned back to Rodney who was wincing in more pain "Oh just breathe." John tells him

"I am breathing! Tell me something I don't know!" Rodney yelled as he moved around, the dark hair man moved over to Rodney and held his hand as he pressed his com and called for Carson,

"Carson we have a problem, Rodney has gone into labour." There was a moment of nothing on the com

"Where are you?" Came the reply back

"Area 5 the doors won't open." He said

"Ah so I've been told, there are a few doors in that are that will open try and get near the transporters." Carson said, groaning in pain Rodney pressed his com

"IF YOU JUST TOOK OUT THIS KID WHEN I ASKED THEN THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING NOW!" Rodney yelled

"Just stay calm Rodney everything will be okay." Carson tried to reassure his friend

"HOW AM I MEANT TO SAY CALM YOU HAVE TO CUT IT OUT OF ME!" John whined at the pain in Rodney's voice as they limped the balcony door, they moved closer to the transporters only to find the other door won't open

"I may not have to you cut you open." Carson said

"WHAT!" Both John and Rodney yelled in shock

"With what the deceives does it may be easy as pushing it out."

"OH GOD I'M GOING TO HAVE AN ARSE BABY!" Rodney cried out as his knees buckled.

John caught him before Rodney could fall onto his knees, the dark hair Colonel placed Rodney onto the floor and knelt by him "Rodney I need to try to open the doors okay, I will be right here." McKay looked at him as sweat covered his skin, he was about to open his mouth to say something when he stopped and then just nodded. Standing back up John went to the doors and tried to pull them open "Can someone please get these doors open!" John growled down the com

"We're working as fast as we can Colonel you have to give us a bit more time."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME NEITHER DOES RODNEY!"

"JOHN!" Rodney cried out. Turning around John walked over to him and knelt down in front of him

"What?"

"I...I think what…what Carson said is right I…I can feel him moving!" moving his hand John pulled Rodney's shirt up and looked at the bump and touched it pressing in slightly, he bit his bottom lip one that Rodney knows it means he is thinking "Oh god what?"

"I need to take you pants off."

"W…what?"

"I need to check something."

After pulling his pants off and boxers off John pulled Rodney's legs apart and just stared, panting heavier Rodney looked at him "What what is it? Please don't say it's a squid baby like in men and black?"

"No it's not a squid baby it's the head." John told him

"Oh god no not here, it…it needs to be sterile place and… and lots and lot of machines that go beep not here!"

"Rodney I need you to calm down, you need to control your breathing." John told him and he looked back down

"John?"

"You need to push now."

"I...I can't I can't!"

"Yes Rodney you can, okay you can do it."

Carson had got three others from his medial team they came though the transporter and rushed to the door that was still refusing to open for them, the Scottish doctor let out an angered sigh, he turned to the two guards that followed behind them "You and you pull this door open." He said to them, they moved to the door and started pull it opens and within two minutes they got thought to the other side.

The sounds of a baby cry filled the room as they ran in, Carson paused for a moment and looked at John warp his jacket around the baby before handing it to Rodney who was red face and covered in sweat. He had his back against the wall panting heavily, he took the small whaling bundle into his arms and looked at John with a tried smile.


End file.
